A Pink Storm Ahead
by Reposhillo
Summary: Blossom is up working late on several projects, trying to bury herself in her work to take her mind off of what happened to her sister. A visitor comes along and wants to help take Blossom's mind off things.


**A/N: As I've said before, I've been wanting to do some Powerpunk/Powerpuff, so I decided to do a series. Each pairing has a separate story, but its all sort of centered along the same plot. All of them will end up being two-shots. Reading A Blue Midnight hour would help understand this story and the one featuring Brute/Buttercup better. Anyway, Here we have Berserk/Blossom.**

**Warnings: Yuri (GirlxGirl), Language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned.**

**Reviews are greatly welcomed and appreciated. They add to the fuel for this series.**

* * *

The time ticked on by slowly for one Blossom Utonium as she sat on the sofa of the hotel she was staying at for the Committee's board meeting for the next two days. Papers were spread all across the coffee table next to the sofa. She grabbed one stack and quickly looked over them before setting them back down, adjusting the pink buttoned up suit top she wore with a dark pink skirt. Truth be told, she was trying to bury herself in her work to take her mind away from the horrible tragedy inflicted upon her sister.

Blossom to this day still couldn't believe anyone could do that to her Bubbles. Months of searching for the culprit had come up fruitless, and ever so slowly it drove Blossom insane. Buttercup had went storming out on her own way, raiding night clubs and bars, searching for_ him._

But nothing had come up. It was like _he_ had just disappeared, and the failure to find him caused Buttercup to take on drinking again. Bubbles usually locked herself away in the house, only coming out for groceries or a quick fly through the park. Blossom had dove into two meetings and had taken on four projects in the span of eight weeks. She had really loaded her plate this time. The redhead sighed as she slumped against the sofa, rubbing her slowly darkening eyes from lack of sleep. The pink Puff grabbed another stack and began scribbling down notes and ideas, unaware of the bathroom mirror slightly glowing before a figure emerged.

"Oh Leeeeadeeeer Biiiiiitch!" A voice cooed before cackling. Bubble gum colored eyes rolled themselves at the name and Blossom concentrated even more on her work. _'Figured it was about time she showed up.'_ Blossom thought. Ever since the incident, she started coming around more often. Not that seeing her was a surprise, every time Blossom had ever looked in a mirror since they were five, _she_ would sometimes flicker before Blossom's reflection. She felt the other's presence behind her but settled for ignoring her this time around.

"Another hotel? At least its better than the last one...Although I'm starting to miss your room..." The other redhead commented, her long red ribbons flowing from her hair as she moved about, taking time to adjust her dark pink sleeveless shirt and black skirt. She floated above the couch and dropped down next to Blossom, causing the redhead to sigh.

"Is there something you need this time around _Berserk_?" She quipped, quickly grabbing a pile of papers before Berserk could, sliding them over to the left side of the table. Berserk huffed and forcefully bumped her shoulder into Blossom's.

"I just wanted to visit ya' know. I mean I'd love to fight, but you made that stupid little device in the portal to whenever me and my babes decided to sight see in Townsville fifty percent of our power is drained. Not very fair darling.." Berserk mock pouted, pulling on a strand of Blossom's hair and twirling it around her finger.

"A wise invention on my part. I don't need any more trouble from anyone since..." Blossom cut herself off and sighed, quickly grabbing a pen and a notebook and started writing down numbers on the paper provided.

"Since your counterpart had a lil' fun with your baby sister." Berserk finished, not expecting the sudden back-hand from Blossom, flinging her across the room and causing her back to hit the wall. A trail of blood leaked from the pink Punk's busted lip as she glanced up in surprise at Blossom. She certainly hadn't expected for the normally calm and collected Puff to suddenly hit her, and with such power behind it. Blossom simply matched her gaze coldly.

"Yes. Since that _bastard_ did that." She hissed, quickly resuming her task of writing down digit combinations. Berserk felt a tremble course through her. Hearing Blossom cuss was oddly...arousing. Berserk stood up and flipped her hair back behind her shoulder as she looked Blossom over. Dark rings had started to form around her pink eyes, and her skin now held an oddly pale glow to it.

_'Working projects late again. Probably has skipped a few meals..'_ Berserk thought. Her hot pink eyes lingered on Blossom's crossed legs, seeing them encased in tight fitting black stockings flared something within Berserk. She found herself wanting the Puff for herself tonight. She grinned as she quickly thought up a plan. _'I'll have to play my cards right.' _Berserk quickly floated behind Blossom, placing her hands behind the couch and leaning over it, gazing at the numbers her mirror part was quickly scribbling down.

"You missed the seventh combination for the code. Its supposed to be 194567, not 194560." Berserk corrected, pointing at the Puff's mistake. Blossom's frantic scribbling stopped for a moment as pink eyes roamed over the paper. She found her mistake and growled. _'How could I have missed that one?'_ Blossom thought in irritation as she quickly erased the numbers and corrected them. Berserk took her chance and leaned down to where her lips brushed against Blossom's ear. "You missed the code because you've been so stressed and tired. You should..." She paused, slipping one of her hands on Blossom's shoulders "...Let me help you relax." With that, Berserk forcefully pushed Blossom down onto the couch, the Puff's back making contact with it as Berserk hopped on top of her. Berserk caught the fist Blossom sent her way and shoved it down, hands uncurling around her fist to instead grip her wrist. She pulled the captured wrist down to Blossom's hip so that she could tuck it underneath her own knee while she pinned down Blossom's other arm by grabbing her elbow and pushing down. Berserk may have only been at half her usual strength, but Blossom was worn down by a good few months worth of researching, late nights, little food, and constant worry. Blossom glared at her heatedly and Berserk grinned.

"Nice seeing you pinned down like this after so long...Though I'm kinda glad you're not covered in bruises." Berserk mused, running a finger from her free hand down Blossom's face, brushing slowly over her pursed lips. Blossom knew struggling at this point would only deplete the strength she had, so she had to wait until the perfect opportunity came to surprise the Punk and attack. Berserk leaned down and nuzzled the side of Blossom's neck, even going as far as to kiss it. She peppered kisses along Blossom's neck all the way up until she reached Blossom's chin, where she pulled away. Just because she was biding her time, didn't mean Blossom had to remain silent.

"Why?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"Why what?" Berserk playfully shot back, free hand roaming over Blossom's clothed chest.

"Why are you doing this?" Blossom snapped, about fed up with the Powerpunk's games.

"Because I want you back." Berserk's answer caught Blossom off guard, pink eye's blinking, trying to register the punk's response.

"What?" She questioned, confused. Berserk sighed and ran her free hand across her face before she locked eyes with Blossom.

"I want you back. The old you. I want the calm and calculating Blossom that I could fight and have witty banters with. I want the Blossom that when she fights, she focuses ALL of her attention on her opponent instead of always thinking of _him_. I want the Blossom that could look in the mirror and smile, because she was proud of her hard work she had done that day. I want the Blossom that felt." Berserk placed her hand on Blossom's chest, right where her heart would be. "I don't want this. This cold little bitch I have under me right now. I've seen how much he's changed you. Since what he's done to your sister. I've seen how you act. Remember, every time you pass by a surface you are able to have a reflection on, I can see you. I can hear you. Me and my girls have always been watching you and your sisters since the day we met. You could see us too if you ever gave much thought to it, but you never have."

Berserk leaned down close to Blossom's face, their lips close but not close enough. "I've seen how cruel you've become. I saw you brutally reject that guy that asked you out four weeks ago. I saw you just nod when you were recognized for the hard work you put into your last project. You couldn't even let yourself enjoy that. I've seen how you coldly put down Buttercup when she started searching the night clubs looking for him. I've seen it all Blossom. And I don't like it. Lets face it, you're becoming like me, and though its flattering, I don't want you to. Your supposed to be my opposite. Besides even I can feel and I definitely know how to relax and have a good time. So to put it simply I'm going to help you. I'm going to make you feel." Berserk ended her speech in a harsh whisper as she claimed Blossom's lips with her own. The pink Puff was too startled to react much, stunned by the action as well as Berserk's words.

Berserk felt giddy at the immediate lack of resistance and pushed further, biting down on Blossom's bottom lip harshly. As expected the Puff opened her mouth and Berserk wasted no time shoving her pierced tongue inside. Blossom tasted unique, sort of like strawberries and vanilla. Berserk enjoyed the taste and pulled away, a small trail of saliva connecting from her tongue to Blossom's mouth as she did so before it finally broke. Blossom found herself actually blushing at the punk's actions.

"So you think sex will help me?" She asked, closing her legs firmly. Berserk sighed in exasperation.

"Its not just about the sex Blossom. I want you to feel. Well, maybe theres a bit of a selfish reason on my part. I want your attention. I want you to focus on me. Whether thats you hating me like you hate him, or something else doesn't matter. At least you of all people know and recognize that I exist...That I'm here.." Berserk closed her eyes, hanging her head. She hadn't meant to let that last part slip out.

Blossom stared at the punk for a moment, letting the words sink in. Berserk wanted her attention. No, she just wanted her to be acknowledged, and Blossom felt a large bubble of sympathy. She knew immediately what the punk was feeling, she had gone through it years ago .The need to be acknowledged, to know that they existed instead of just fading away into the background of life. Blossom closed her eyes and forced her body to relax underneath the punk.

"I...I could never hate you..like I hate him..." Blossom whispered. Berserk glared at her.

"What?! Not good enough to deserve your loathing?!" She snapped, secretly hurt.

"No...I've never really hated you...And...I..I did-do like fighting you.." Blossom admitted. Fighting with her mirror part, trying to outwit her, was a thrill for the Puff. She opened her eyes to look at Berserk, slight tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. "Its just so hard to enjoy anything anymore...I'm so scared its going to be taken away from me...That includes..you."

Berserk stared at Blossom, eyes widening in response to the Puff's confession. Berserk inhaled and then leaned back down so that she was face to face with Blossom. "I'm not going anywhere babe. I'm always going to be around, I'm your reflection after all. Now just let me do this..." Berserk whispered in a soft demand as she kissed Blossom once more. Blossom parted her lips willingly for the other redhead as she felt Berserk let go of her elbow to use her hands to untie the bow from her top. The string went away and Berserk broke the kiss to gaze down at Blossom, quickly pulling the top apart so that the redhead's chest was exposed.

"Damn thats a nice piece. Suits ya. Makes you look very sexy." She purred, referring to the dark pink bra with black lace that Blossom wore. Blossom blushed and averted her eyes from the punk.

"I don't need commentary Berserk.." She muttered.

"C'mon I just complimented you!" Berserk whined, cupping Blossom's breasts through the fabric of her bra. Blossom bit back a moan and Berserk grinned, leaning down to nip at the Puff's ear. "So you like that huh? Well lets step it up a bit." Berserk found the latch to the bra on the front and snapped it, causing Blossom's breasts to fall free. Berserk thumbed over one of Blossom's nipples before roughly pinching it. Her response was a mix between a gasp and a squeak.

"B-Berserk.."

"Thats right Bloss. Say my name." Berserk coaxed, kissing along Blossom's throat before making her way down to her breasts, where she started kneading them. She forced a leg between Blossom's tightly pressed legs and pressed upwards, causing her knee to rub against Blossom's crotch. Blossom let loose a low moan, causing the redhead to smirk. She kissed each breast once before she ran a hand down Blossom's body, sliding over her flat stomach to her skirt. Right as she started unzipping it, a loud whistle-like sound resounded throughout the Hotel room. Berserk paused her actions and growled.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?!" She shouted angrily, alerting Blossom. Berserk shoved her face between the space of Blossom's neck and let out a long drawn out sigh. "Fuckin' great..." She muttered before she sat up. Blossom slid herself from underneath Berserk and covered her exposed chest with her arms.

"What was that? Whats going on?" She questioned, quickly putting her guard up.

"That was the Oppressor. Oh he better pray he has a good reason for calling us..." Berserk growled before looking at Blossom. She crawled next to her and cupped the side of her face.

"I will be back to finish this Blossom. Right from where we left off...But I have to go..." Berserk said softly, running a thumb over Blossom's plump lips before pulling her in for a kiss. Blossom tensed, but soon let herself relax as their lips connecting softly. She enjoyed the tender action until Berserk pulled away, levitating off the couch as she did so.

"I'll be back Bloss. I promise!" She said, blowing a kiss at Blossom as she flew towards the bathroom, morphing into the mirror. Blossom stayed where she was at for a few minutes, taking in everything that had just happened. Silently she stood up, arms stills wrapped across her naked chest as she looked out the window, gazing up at the stars. She found herself hoping the Powerpunk would keep her promise.


End file.
